An inkjet printer that is one type of a liquid ejection apparatus performs printing on a printing medium such as printing paper by ejecting ink that is one example of a liquid from a record head onto the printing medium. A conventionally known configuration of this inkjet printer includes an ink tank as one example of a liquid container (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the inkjet printer provided with the ink tank, ink contained in the ink tank is supplied to the record head.